five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Eight Nights at Tonic's : The Final Chapter
'Eight Nights at Tonic's : The Final Chapter '''is the possible last game in the Eight Nights at Tonic's series. The demo is out, but no full release has been out. Story The final chapter of Tonic's Lobby. This time all the animatronics are back, two decomissoned and one replaced. Animatronics Tonic ze Hedgefox Tonic reappears as the main antagonist in this game who starts on Night 1. He starts on the Show Stage. He has a fixed appearance with his typical cyan wings and orange fur. His endoskeleton is slightly more exposed as it can be seen where his arms and legs bend. There are small rips in his head and shoes. He goes through the hall first, and if that fails, he goes through the left vent. Forgetting to put close the vent door or putting on the head will make you get jumpscared. Shade The Hedgehog Shade reappears as a Foxy of the game who starts on Night 1. He starts on the Show Stage along with Tonic. He is a Shadow with yellow instead of his common red. Shade will jumpscare you if you do not put on the head while he's down the hall. If you check the Show Stage camera after he appears there, he'll jumpscare through the camera and deactivate it. Hazard Hazard reappears as an antagonist, he starts on Night 1. He starts in the Emerald Scepter camera. He's a green Sonic with multiple spikes on his back, all with red stripes on them. He has black gloves with cyan glowing pieces on it. He has cyan eyes and commonly has a sword with him. He makes a mad-dash to The Office, either going through the vent or the hall. If you see him in the hall, put the mask on, but if he's in the vent, close the vent door. Tails Doll X Tails Doll X is a new character who acts like The Puppet. Unlike Tails Doll, he has pure black fur, instead of orange. He also seems to have rips, revealing a bit of wire and fluff. He has completely black eyes, but he gains red pupils in his jumpscare. OmegaSonic OmegaSonic is a new antagonist of the game, he starts on Night 2. He starts in The Dark Room, where you can only see him via red pupils. He seems to attract animatronics into the room he's in if it is a part of their attack path. He takes the vents instead of the hall. Mario Mario is a new antagonist of the game, based off the appearance of the animatronic version of Mario from SMG4's FNaF3 video. He starts in the Backroom (offscreen) and goes towards The Office from there. He starts on Night 3. Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic is a new antagonist in the game who appears as a withered animatronic hedgehog based off the appearance of Sonic from Sonic Boom. He also starts in the Backroom (offscreen) and activates on Night 6 and 7 at around 5AM, a time where a lot of the animatronics vanish. Sonic has a special A.I. and stays in The Office hall. You have to catch him running towards you, and he'll deactivate your flashlight momentarily and be sent back to the Backroom. He can also disappear from the hall on occasion. SUPER SONIC X SUPER SONIC X reappears as a broken down antagonist in the game who starts on Night 3. He starts in the Backroom slumped over and goes to the Hall. When he gets inside The Office, put the mask on. He can jumpscare you if you don't or do it slow. He also can jumpscare on the Backroom camera, with similar intentions to Shade. Metal Tonic Metal Tonic reappears as a minor Easter-egg antagonist. He's a completely metal version of Tonic that rarely appears in The Office. When it does, you must put on the mask until he disappears. If you don't put on the mask, he'll disappear and lunge at you from the hall. Fleetway Tonic Fleetway Tonic is a new antagonist who appears as DLC to hint towards the next Eight Nights at Tonic's game. He appears as a very battered and withered Tonic with red dashes in his eyes. His wings are red as well. He appears in Custom Night (8) as a customizable A.I. character. Cronic the Hedgehog Cronic is a new character to the ENAT series. Cronic comes for you at Night 3 and first moves at 1:00AM. You can't see Cronic until he moves the first time on a night. When Cronic gets into your office, if you don't put on the mask fast enough, he will jumpscare you. He stands there for about 7 seconds. If you don't put your mask down on the second or less second. He will get you. Sometimes when on the camera, you see him holding something, but that's a secret to remain one, for now. Mechanics Minigames Fun with Plushtrap Fun with Plushtrap was completely ripped from FNaF4 to here. Night 1 At the end of Night 1, you play as Tonic in a blue room. If you leave via the hall, you find a white walled hall with two doors and a hallway to the right. The doors are locked, and when you reach the hallway to the right, you reach a turn, there are two locked doors and a staircase leading to darkness. If you go down the staircase leading to darkness, the game cuts to static, before revealing a red cross symbol. A rare scrambled Mangle can be found here. Night 2 At the end of Night 2, you play as Tonic in a dark green background, with a green floor. It's side-scrolling, and in one screen, you can see Shade and Hazard. Green text appears, saying: ''"Are you sure you want to make this place again?" Orange text appears, saying: "Well, even though SRB2 sucks, I gonna just do it." Yellow text appears, saying: "DO IT, JUST DO IT!" Green text appears, saying: "That's not funny." Tonic, Shade and Hazard begin walking on their own, before the screen turns to black. Trivia *There are many easter eggs in this game. **In the Night 1 Minigame in "Tonic's Bedroom", you can see a Sonic plush on the bed. You can also see posters of Inkling Girl, Mario, Rainbow Dash and a weird White Man. There's also a Pokeball and Fredbear head on the side. **In the Night 1 Minigame in the Bedroom, you can see a computer which seems to read "FNHF Fanon W_K_ only bolv-veed donionlc bb" ***The reason this spells out gibberish if because of how small the text is. ***Tonic has confirmed that the text says "FNaF Fanon Wiki only bolt-weed demonic bb", making a reference to the FNaF Fanon Wiki and two users from the website. **When using the mask, there are multiple kinds of heads that you can put on. *#Golden Freddy Head (used the most) *#Steve Skull (reference to Minecraft) *#Creeper Skull (reference to Minecraft) *#Sonic Head (reference to Five Nights at Sonic's) *#Flappy Bird (reference to a titular character) *#Pumpkin (reference to Minecraft) *#SMG4 Head (reference to SMG4) **All the characters are recolours of Sonic characters. **On rare occasions, Mangle's scattered remains can be found on the floor in Tonic's bedroom. **In the Night 2 Minigame, Shade says "JUST DO IT!", a reference to a popular internet meme. **Multiple posters of Five Nights at Freddy's characters can be found in the location. *Despite being named "The Final Chapter", a new Eight Nights at Tonic's game is being released. *After downloading the Fleetway Tonic DLC, unused pictures of Fredbear in the Office and Rainbow Dash in the Hall appear in the games files, this could be unused characters or possibly future DLC. Category:Games